


Pack Bond

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Porn Battle Fills [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter needs Derek's submission and Derek needs a pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle prompts: Alpha, claws, pack, submission. I figure this is set sometime after it's revealed Peter's the Alpha in Season 1. The sex is consensual, though Derek's pretty confused and needy.
> 
> Figures my first porn battle submission this year would be incest.

There are claws in his shoulder, holding him down, but they're not necessary. He submitted, bent his neck, showed his belly. It's just one more power-play by the Alpha.

Derek tries to keep his breathing even, to accept, but he winces when Peter pushes in. He's not prepped enough, not slick enough, and it hurts. Of course, he heals almost as soon as he hurts, but it's enough to make his own erection flag.

Until Peter carefully wraps his other clawed hand around Derek's cock, pumping it in time with the thrusts of his hips. That hand is oddly gentle. The other digs deeper and Derek gasps in pain.

And pleasure. Heat blazes through him and he arches his back, causing Peter's cock to glide over his prostate. He's hard again, growing slippery under his Alpha's fingers, and now he groans throatily.

Behind him, in him, Peter's quiet. He's rocking slowly, dragging this out, cementing their pack bond with every thrust. Derek finds himself pushing back, opening for him, and finally the Alpha makes a sound.

A pleased growl before he lunges forward and buries his fangs in the nape of Derek's neck.

Derek howls as he comes, shuddering in release and acceptance. His wolf whines in joy to be pack again. It doesn't care about the familial relationship, that the human knows how wrong this is. All it wants is to be a part of something again. Being an Omega was driving it insane.

Licking the bite mark, Peter croons and Derek whimpers and his knees give out, his body sliding to the forest floor. The howl of the wolf when the Alpha comes makes him shiver in pleasure, and he forces his hips up enough to take the shallow, sloppy thrusts as Peter finishes.

The claws slide from him at the same time the dick inside him does as well. Blood seeps from his shoulder, cum from his ass. The bond is settling.

"Good boy," Peter murmurs, turning him onto his side, spooning him, keeping him safe, and Derek sobs because he doesn't know what he's supposed to be feeling. Horror? Joy? Sick? Relieved?

As Peter soothingly strokes his stomach and flanks, Derek lets the wolf take over. It knows what it wants. Pack.

End


End file.
